The Wedding
by StarQuality
Summary: Misty is getting married! Nothing can go wrong.. or can it? Cheesy, unoriginal, but meh. [REVISED]


**Title:** The Wedding - REVISED

**Author:** StarQuality. The much older and paragraph-happy StarQuality.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it, my plot to take over the TV World didn't work, so it's not mine. Yet.

Summary: Misty is getting married! Nothing can go wrong... or can it?

**A/N:** It's back. It's bolder. It's better. It has paragraphs! Yes, The Wedding (Ooooh, so original) has been REVISED, REVAMPED and now it's the version you see before you. Read it, and weep, and probably think 'Why did she change it?'. Although, I didn't I just did some paragraphing, spelling, added a word here or there and... Now it's just nicer to read. Well, I think so anyway. There's still a lot of dialogue, and I tried to make it a little more amusing, and a little less... Bad. Whether that worked or not, I don't know, but, I tried.

**Story:**

**"Jessie, you look beautiful."** sighed Misty, who was admiring the dress that her purple haired bridesmaid was wearing. Blue, with a lace trim on the bottom.

**"Thanks Misty, I needed that. I love the dress."** Jessie smiled, twirling around to show Misty how it looked, **"But, I won't look as beautiful as you will, I'll look awful, standing next to you at the alter and the photos..."**

**"Don't be so stupid. You look beautiful and you know it!"** Misty scolded, looking around for her shoes. She located them, in their box. Where they were meant to be. Which was the last place she looked.

**"Anyway, you look better than my sisters. They'll be behind you, so you'll be the one everyone sees first, don't forget!"** Jessie laughed and helped Misty put her dress on, and do her hair, nails, make-up etc. When she was finished, Misty looked beautiful, her hair was down, and curled at the bottom.

**"Now. Something old."** said Jessie, passing her a necklace, Misty put it on and looked in the mirror.

**"Thanks Jess"**

**"Something new.."** Jessie passed her a pair of earrings **"Blue... Well, you've got your garter, haven't you.."** The mischievous bridesmaid grinned at the literally blushing bride. "**Something borrowed..."**

**"I haven't got anything borrowed! What... What am I going to do?!" **Misty cried, looking panic-stricken.

**"Um..." **The ever-calm Jessie thought for a moment. Then she pulled off her ring. Her favourite ring, that her own husband had given her before they got married. **"Have this. James won't mind."**

**"Jessie... Thank you..." **Misty said, **"Not just for this ring... But... For everything, I don't know how I would've got through it if it wasn't for all of your help... All of your advice... Everything..." **

The two girls, both teary-eyed, looked at each other. Just as they were about to hug, they heard,  
  
**"MIIIIIIISTY!" **

The girl in question groaned. **"YES?" **She shouted back, as three girls came running in. Lily, Daisy and Violet, Misty's older sisters, and bridesmaids, looked... Out of breath.

**"MistyProfessorOakishereandJessiewehavetoleaveandsodoyouMistyandandandand..." **Violet panted, holding onto Lily to steady herself.

Misty frowned. **"Say that again. Slowly."**

**"Professor Oak is here, Jessie, we have to go, and so does Misty."** Daisy repeated, to save Violet from losing more air.

**"Ah, ok." **Jessie stood up, looked at Misty and sat back down again. **"Sure you want to go through with it?" **Misty nodded, but she looked terrified. This time, the girls did hug each other.

**"Go on, off you go Jess."**

**"Bye Misty, I love you, "** she hugged Misty, again. Then, she straightened her head-band and stood up. **"See you there!"**

Jessie and the over-excited bridesmaids left the room, and the stand-in Father of the Bride came in.

**"Well Misty, ready for your big day?"** he asked kindly, smiling at Misty, who was fiddling with her flowers and still looking petrified.

**"Yes and no..."** she gulped, **"I mean I am ready, but, I'm worried, this is the last time I'm going to be Misty Waterflower! Ever! What... What if... I don't like it?! What if something goes... wrong?!"**

**"Don't worry Misty, nothing can go wrong, I'll see to it that NOTHING ruins your day, now wipe your eyes and smile for me!"** Misty smiled and looked up at the Professor. He had been a father figure to her for 9 years, and now, at the age of 69, so it was only natural she wanted him to walk her up the aisle. She was only 20 years old, and getting married, it was all a little too fast for her. She felt happy and sad, hot and cold, all a the same time. Oak hugged her, and she jumped when she heard a horn outside. Oak stood up and said,

**"Are you ready to go Misty?"**

**"Yes."** She stood up, with a look of mock-confidence on her face, **"No."** She sat down again. **"YES, yes, of course I am."**. Misty stood up once more. She took one last look around her home, the home she had spent most of her life in, it was the last time she would see it as a single woman.

Standing outside, the car was a bit of a shock. A limo. Not any limo, a black limo. but the driver.

**"Misty, long time no see." **He grinned, and pulled her into a big hug.

**"Tracey!" **Misty almost started crying again. But she remembered her make-up. The last thing she wanted to do was go to a wedding, her own wedding, looking like a panda.

Tracey, as it turned out, was playing chauffer. He opened the door for Misty and Oak, and they climbed in. They were all getting more nervous.

**"What if..."**

**"Shut up, Misty, just stop worrying, there isn't anything for you to panic about."**  
  
Misty took a few deep breaths, and said, **"Yes, you're right, Tracey, you're right. I'm calm. Calm."**

And she was calm. Until she looked out of the window and saw the church. That's when she started panicking. Tracey opened the door for them, they got out. Misty asked Tracey to keep the engine running, in case she got there and decided to run away. He promised her he would, and he also said he would break the groom's legs if he caught him trying to escape.

**"Thanks Tracey. For everything." **She kissed him, then he dashed off to take his place in the church. Misty looked at the church again. It was daunting, she felt a little nauseas. Oak took her hand. **"Okay. Let's get this over with. Let's go."**

**"Last chance to escape!" **Jessie grinned, as Misty and Oak entered through the back door.

**"No thanks, I've come this far, I'm not going to run away now." **The bride looked down the aisle. Everyone was there. Everyone. Even... The groom. He was there. He wanted to do this. She couldn't back out, not now, and anyway. She wanted it too. So, with one final look at the door, one final look at freedom, she nodded to the Vicar, who nodded to the organist, who began to play.

As Misty walked slowly down the aisle, she realised she was getting more and more nervous, but also, more and more determined. She wanted to get there, she wanted to say the vows, she wanted to be married.

Once they reached the alter, the Vicar began his long speech about marriage. Finally, he got to the worst part.

**"If there is anyone here, who believes these to should not be joined in matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."** After a heart-stopping silence, he carried on, **"Good, now, Do you Misty Waterflower, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"**

**"I do,"** replied Misty shakily, but confidently.

"And do you..."

**"WAIT! I OBJECT!"** came a voice from the back of the church. Everyone gasped. Misty got ready to cry, until she heard,

**"Mahri! Come back! Father, please, don't listen to her!"** came another voice. A male voice. A smarmy male voice, but a smarmy male voice that was angry and pleading.

**"I'm sorry my child, I must listen to her! Proceed" **the poor Vicar said. He hated this happening. It really put a crimp in his day. It took so much time, all he wanted to do was sit down with his feet up and a nice cup of tea, but oh no. Some inconsiderate jerk always had to try and lengthen the service.

**"She must marry my brother!"** Mahri cried, running down the aisle, **" And she will be my sister!"**

_**"Oh no... I don't need this, I really don't..."**_ Misty though to herself.

**"Oh... my God,"** whispered Tracey, **"I remember them!"**

**"Who are they?"** hissed Brock, the Best Man, who didn't have a clue what was going on, **"I've never met them before!"**

**"Don't ask!" **Tracey replied, praying quietly that he would wake up in a minute... And wonder where his socks were. Just like that morning. Meanwhile, the saga was still going on.

**"Mahri! Mahri stop it! I don't want Misty to marry me, she wouldn't be happy! Misty, don't listen to her, I would never do anything like that to you"** cried Rudy, looking... sincere.

**"I know, I know..." **Misty said, looking at Mahri, **"I'll come and visit you sometime okay? I promise, but I don't want to marry Rudy. "**

**"Okay, as long as... You promise..."** sniffed Mahri. As Rudy led her out the church, he turned and said,

**"Good luck, Misty... Good luck to the both of you?"** Misty smiled and nodded. **"Come ON, we are going to have a LONG talk about this when I get you home.." **he led his sister out of the church, still scolding her.

**"Okay, are there anymore objections?"** sighed the Vicar, but no-one spoke. **"Let's do that again, shall we?   
Do you, Misty Waterflower, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"**

**"I do!" **Misty said, this time, absolutely certain.

**"Good. And do you, Ash Ketchum, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"**

**"I do!" **came the reply, and everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Especially the Vicar, who was just that one step closer to his tea and biscuits.

**"Congratulations! You are now husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"** Ash turned to face Misty, and lifted her veil, then he and Misty shared a few moments in their own world, even though everyone was clapping and cheering. A bond that would last forever, Ash and Misty Ketchum's love, the thing that held them together, was finally, coming true...

**  
  
The End**

_**God, that looks so much better. Oh, and talking of God, I didn't mean to offend him in any way, and if I did, I'm sorry your God-ship... Sir.**_

_**Honestly though, looking at it, like it is now, makes me feel so much better, like I've... I don't know. It was highly influenced by The Royle Family (Not Royal... Royle, it's a TV show) if I remember correctly. All those years ago. And yes, it was my first ever fic, and I thought it was so original. And... I was quite proud of it. It's not too bad, is it? IS IT!?**_

_**StarQuality**_


End file.
